You Won't Feel A Thing
by JustCourage
Summary: Kurt Hummel has been so mentally and physically bruised, he's come to the conclusion that true love doesn't exist. Well, not to him anyways. Can one person change his mind forever - or will he always be scarred?
1. Low

Alright. I obviously kind of gave up on my other fanfic. Well, I didn't _give up, _I'm just... trying to plan what all is going to happen. So that will be updated SOON. I promise!

Anyways. I was going through some of my school notebooks and I found a fanfiction I started! This was originally called "Not Alone", but since I already have another story called that, I changed it Obviously.

The song in the title is called "You won't feel a thing" by The Script. Listen to it(: I dare you.

And the song that inspired this chapter is "Low" by Coldplay.

Enjoy!

I don't own Glee (obviously) or any songs mentioned(:

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

Low

Porcelain. Lady. Mayor of Gay Town. Fag. Fancy. Lady boy.

Those were just a few of the names he had been called in the past 24 hours. Kurt Hummel was being thrown against lockers after nearly every class, tormented and shoved around in the hallways. He was crying so hard by lunch time, he was mortified to eat with his friends. He skipped lunch to sit in the darkest stall in the girls bathroom and cry. The girls didn't really mind him going in there – they knew he wouldn't pull anything on them and half of them thought he was too much of a freak to even care. But it was the one place he could run off to and be alone, without the fear of being beaten up. Even the Neanderthals were smart enough to stay away from the girls bathroom.

Snowflakes flurried around Kurt as he wrapped his pea coat around himself and shivered. He told Finn to head home without him, he was going to walk across to the Lima Bean. But Kurt was still crying, and the extremely low temperature made it even worse because the tears just froze on his face. He was freezing and angry with the world, and on top of that, his outfit was totally just stained to no end. He was slushied twice that day, meatloaf was thrown at him as if they were waiting for him when he escaped the girls bathroom, and the snow he sat on looked a little muddy – someone probably got stuck in the massive pothole a few feet ahead and kicked up mud as they tried to back out. Thank god he wore black skinnies today.

Kurt inhaled sharply as he heard footsteps crunching the snow, getting closer. He braced himself for another slushy in the face, perhaps a trashcan full of snow. He crouched down and cringed. But all he saw was a hand covered in a blue and red striped glove moving down to grasp his own.

"Hey, are you okay?" The stranger asked.

Kurt looked up and sniffled, baffled at how unbearably nice this stranger was. And boy, he was cute. Nmo, scratch that. There were no words to describe how adorable he was. Kurt almost did a double take. His hazel eyes penetrated in to Kurt's icy blue ones, a slight smile flashed for just a moment. And his _hair_. Kurt couldn't imagine how horribly.. depressed he would be with tangled up, black hair. I mean, he was already depressed enough. But that would just add on to it! Kurt stared at the man, and came to the conclusion that the black, bushy hair really suited the stranger.

"U-uh.. Y-y-eah. I-I just.." Kurt half stuttered, half shivered.

"C'mon, I'm buying you some coffee," The stranger yanked Kurt up and kept hold of his hand as they walked across the street and into the Lima bean.

It was pretty empty. Just a couple sitting in the back of the store, but wait, there were two familiar faces sitting over in a booth, engaged in a conversation. Puck and Quinn. Puck glanced up and saw Kurt, obviously frozen to death. His lips looked a bluish purple, his skin looked almost translucent. Puck looked between Kurt and the boy, about to say something, but Kurt shot him a "You-better-shut-it-or-I'll-kill-you" look. Quinn followed Puck's gaze and gaped at Kurt. Kurt shot her the same look and she smiled and nodded. They went back into their conversation, but not without glancing at Kurt every few seconds.

"So, what's your order?" The stranger nudged Kurt playfully.

"O-oh. Nonf-fat m-mocha." Kurt reached into his pocket with a shaky hand for some cash, but the stranger grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, it's on me. You just need to warm up."

Kurt nodded as the stranger motioned for him to go grab a seat. Kurt ran over to Puck and Quinn and sneered "Not one word." before choosing a table only a few seats away from them, which was also within earshot. He didn't really care about their gossip, but it would make it a lot easier on him. No questions for Kurt the next day. Puck and Quinn would already know everything.

Kurt peeled off his coat as easily as he could, and was tempted to even kick off his shoes, but he didn't. He sighed and sat down, wondering what he got himself into. Who was this guy anyway? Some random nice stranger just offered to buy him coffee. Kurt glanced up at the guy giving his order. Was he.. gay? No, Kurt wouldn't even let himself think about that. No way he would luck out that much. No way. He quickly looked away, trying not to blush.

"Nonfat mocha just for you!" He shot a dazzling smile that seriously almost made Kurt _melt_.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled and took the coffee, wondering what the strangers name was.

"I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He smiled again. Kurt wondered if he could read minds.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt smiled and took a long sip of his coffee.

"So, you're probably wondering why some random stranger just came up and decided to buy coffee for you, right?" Blaine chuckled a little after gulping down half of his coffee.

"Uh, actually, I was wondering exactly that." Kurt glanced sideways at Quinn and Puck, who were obviously gaping at him _again_.

"I noticed you sitting over there when I got here to work my shift, but then when my shift was over and you were still there, I kind of got worried." He was frowning, staring down into his coffee. "And then I just walked across the street on an impulse. You were sitting there, rocking back and forth looking miserable. So then I decided that you needed to warm up and cheer up... and I kind of grabbed you. Sorry about that. People say I'm a little touchy sometimes..."

"Thank you. I really mean it. I probably would have sat out there for hours and literally froze to death.

"Hey, no problem."

They sat in silence for a few more moments. One couple left, but Quinn and Puck were still seated.

"Uh, I don't mean to pry, but.. what exactly made you look so... miserable?" Blaine asked.

Well, obviously Blaine didn't go to McKinley. Everyone knew about Kurt being the only openly gay student there.

Kurt shuddered a little and sat down his coffee.

"It's a pretty long story." Kurt said.

"Well, we better get out of here then. Closing time is in ten minutes." Blaine stood and picked up his coat.

Kurt was reluctant to pick his dripping wet jacket up from the chair and put it on, but he wanted to figure out why this guy insisted on learning about him. He turned around and waved at the wide-eyed Quinn and Puck before throwing his coffee in the trashcan as Blaine did and followed him out to the parking lot. Kurt gaped at his car – a new Silver Chevrolet Camaro.

"Wow." Kurt blurted out.

Blaine walked Kurt to the passenger door and opened it, motioning for him to get in.

Kurt grabbed his phone out of his jean pocket, hoping that it wasn't broken. He kind of forgot about it while sitting in the snow. Three missed calls from his father. Uh oh.

"Excuse me for a second, I've got to call my Dad back." Kurt grumbled.

Burt picked up before the first ring.

"Kurt! Where are you? It's five o'clock!"

"It's fine Dad. I was just grabbing some coffee at the Lima Bean and lost track of time. I'll be home in an hour or so, okay? Uh.. Mercedes wants me to help her rehearse for her song this week. Is that alright?" He glanced nervously over to Blaine, who seemed to be getting a kick out of the conversation as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, okay. Fine. Just because it's Mercedes. And it's a Friday. Well, Call me when you head home. I'm assuming you've got a ride since Finn brought you ho-" There was a muffled voice that Kurt realized as Carols. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Carole and I are going out for dinner, okay? Finn is out with Rachel. Carole just went to the store, so if you don't eat with Mercedes, there's plenty here."

Kurt smiled.

"Alright, Dad. Thanks." He hung up after that.

"So, lied to your Dad, Eh?" Blaine chuckled.

"He's kind of.. overprotective of me. Since all of the crap that happens to me at school." Kurt spoke.

"Well, that can be both good and bad... right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." Kurt looked over to Blaine's profile, wondering just about... _him_. Where did this boy come from? Freaking Narnia? Kurt chuckled a little, not meaning to.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just wondering how in the world I went from sitting on a wet school bench to sitting in a camaro with some amazing guy I don't even know." Wait – _amazing_?_ 'Did I SERIOUSLY just say amazing? Oh my Gaga. That's it. I freaked him out, I-' _Kurt thought just before Blaine interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, I'm glad I could help." Blaine reached over and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder totally nonchalantly.

"Oh my gosh, I LOVE this song!" Blaine freaked out a little and turned the volume of the radio up. Kurt didn't even notice it was on before.

"All you ever wanted was love, But you never looked hard enough. It's never gonna give itself up. All you ever wanted to be, Living in perfect symmetry. Nothing is as down or as up... as us" Blaine sang along to the song while Kurt sat there and literally _gaped_ at him. And believe me, Kurt hardly ever gaped. But his _voice_.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Blaine asked as he suddenly stopped the car and turned it off.

Kurt looked out the window. They were parked in front of a little cottage looking house. Kurt ignored Blaine's question and asked one himself.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"My Grandma Ethel's house." He grinned and climbed out.

Okay, this was just weird. First this guy just showed up out of absolutely freaking nowhere, then he insisted on buying Kurt a coffee, and now he was taking him to his Grandmother's house?

What. The. Flip.

Kurt followed Blaine out of the car and walked up creaky porch steps to the front door. "Gramma?" Blaine yelled as he twisted the knob.

"Blaaaaaaaaine! I haven't seen you in ages!" A little old lady about twice the size of Kurt with a (very fat) orange and yellow striped cat (which, Kurt thought, just might be Garfield himself) trailing behind her grinned and pinched Blaine's cheeks while rubbing noses with him.

"Gramma, c'mon, no Eskimo kisses. And I was just here _yesterday_! Remember, I ate your cookies?"

She reached forward and swatted Blaine on the butt, which made Kurt's eyes go wide, and said, "Of course I remembered that. You brought all of your Warbler friends over. They tried to hang Mr. Norman from my clothesline. I'm still angry about that, young man. It's freezing out there!" Kurt muffled a laugh. This was hilarious.

"So, whose your friend over here, hm?" She sidestepped away from Blaine to take a look at Kurt.

"Oh, this is Kurt Hummel. I actually don't know too much about him. I found him in a... tough situation and thought he might need some cheering up. But Gramma, we've got to leave in an hour. His Dad thinks he's with his other friends."

"Blaine, the boy can speak for himself! Yeesh."

She reached up and pinched Kurt's cheek with a cold, wrinkly hand. Kurt just stood there and grinned.

"Hm. Can you sing?" She asked.

"Yeah, I actually can." He said, wondering where this was leading.

"Well, c'mon boys! I made more cookies and my piano's still a workin'!" She scrambled into the kitchen and disappeared.

"Sorry this is all.. sudden and weird. But when I'm not feeling too good, I always come to Gramma's house. She's amazing. You'll love her." Blaine smiled and motioned for Kurt to follow him into the next room.

* * *

><p>Fifty minutes later, Kurt was laughing more than he had in over a year. He was so happy that Blaine came along and turned his day upside down. Ethel was very surprised at how high Kurt could sing, and Kurt was very surprised at how amazing Blaine could sing. He credited it to his Grandmother though, and muttered something about a disrespectful family. Kurt wondered about this, but didn't ask anything. One thing he knew for sure – he was going to be seeing a lot more of Blaine.<p>

Kurt and Blaine walked back out to Blaine's car (in toasty warm jackets that Ethel insisted on drying while they were there. Kurt didn't understand why she had a clothesline and a dryer.. but it didn't matter.) with huge grins plastered all over their faces and waved goodbye as they pulled out of her driveway.

"Thanks for taking me to your Grandma. She is.. amazing." He laughed.

'Yeah, I know. I thought you might need some cheering up. And her cookies are amazing, right? They just melt in your mouth!" Blaine chuckled.

And boy, were those cookies amazing. Kurt didn't usually eat cookies, but once he had one bite.. he was hooked. He ate _five_ of them. Kurt made a mental note not to eat any carbs that weekend _at all_.

"So, you never told me about yourself." Blaine chuckled a little.

"Well, Where do I start?"

"In the beginning," Blaine said.

Kurt laughed a little, but then went on with his story. He told Blaine _everything_. How Karofsky had treated him for so many years – even since elementary. Kurt was about to tell him the recent happenings, but he broke down in sobs.

The next thing Kurt knew, he was in front of his house being pulled out of the car and into strong arms. He cried into Blaine's chest. He hadn't told anybody about any of this, nobody knew anything but Kurt and Karofsky. And now Blaine.

"It's alright, Kurt. I'm here for you. I mean, I know you probably just think I'm some random freakish guy.. but really, I know what you're going through."

"I still haven't finished though.." Kurt said.

"Oh?" Blaine pulled back a little and looked Kurt in the face.

Kurt didn't know why he was telling Blaine – a complete stranger – all of this. He just felt comfortable around Blaine, he felt like Blaine understood. He hadn't even told his closest friends about what happened between him and Karofsky in the locker room. But he just had to tell someone.

"He kissed me. He took my first kiss away from me, Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine hugged him more tightly.

They said their goodbyes, exchanged phone numbers, and Kurt decided it was the best night he had in a long time.

* * *

><p>Please review(:<p> 


	2. How to Be Dead

So, here's chapter 2! I got SO many reviews and alerts and stuff this morning, I had to do a double take! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I do get into the habit of speeding stories up and leaving out stuff, blah blah, so I'm trying to take this one really slow. Hopefully it'll turn out awesome. There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter. I hate dialogue. It makes me mad. So sorry for mistakes. :| This chapter is way smaller than the first, but I'm going to start on chapter three right after I upload this one. And chapter three will be longer. Promise.

And also, I have a roleplay site I created a few weeks back, it's on pro boards. So if you're looking for a good RPG site, feel free to PM me with questions. It's called Vocal Exhilaration. All canons are open but Kurt(:

Chapter song: _How To Be Dead – Snow Patrol_. Listen to it(:

I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

_How To Be Dead_

Kurt was grounded that weekend. Burt and Carole canceled their dinner date because of the icy roads, and Burt was watching out the door for Kurt. He wasn't too happy when he saw a silver camaro he knew Mercedes didn't own, and then a random boy walk out and start hugging his crying son. Of course, Burt wanted to walk out and scream at Kurt.. but Carole held him back.

"Honey, he's probably just had a rough day. Just hold back until the morning." She said faintly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Burt grunted and left the door after the mysterious boy left. He would talk to Kurt in the morning.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke that morning with a smile on his face and a text from Blaine.<p>

_Courage. _

That's all it said. Courage. At first, Kurt kind of forgot who Blaine was. But then he recalled what had went on that afternoon. A small smile crept along his face and stayed there for awhile... until he headed to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"So, who was that boy last night?"

Kurt turned around quickly to see his Dad sitting at the small kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

"Uh... A friend of mine..." Kurt said slowly.

"Well, since you pretty much lied, you're grounded this weekend. I don't mind you hanging out with new friends, Kurt. But I would like to meet them,"

Kurt raised his eyebrows and wondered where this was going. Since when did he want to meet Kurt's friends?

"And I'd like to know why you were crying out there." Burt added softly.

"Uh, just a rough day at school, Dad. Blaine just thought I needed some cheering up. That's all." He said quickly, wanting to end the conversation.

"Alright, Kurt. But you know if anyone _ever_ tries _anything_ on you, I'm here. Got it?"

"Yeah, Dad. Thanks." Kurt smiled faintly and reached around to grab an apple off of the counter before heading back down to his room. He wondered if his Dad would pester him about meeting Blaine any more. Probably.

"Great. I'm grounded." He muttered to himself as his phone rang on his bed. Numerous times.

One message from Mercedes, one from Rachel, one from Santana.. and even one very... odd one from Brittany that read "Kurt, I didn't know you went out with a bird!"

_Bird_?

Kurt dialed Mercedes number, knowing that they were probably all hanging out together gossiping about him.

"Oh, you did NOT hang out with some steamy hot Warbler last night and didn't tell me! Hell to the no, Kurt!" Mercedes yelled into the phone.

"Mercedes, If you.. wait, Warbler?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, I did my research. Quinn got a picture of that boy and I knew I saw him somewhere. I have my ways. But wait – you didn't know him?"

He was a _Warbler_? How had he not noticed him at sectionals?

"Uh, no. I was... well, he found me out in the cold and offered me some coffee. And then he took me to his Grandma's house." Kurt realized how weird that sounded after he said it.

"What? Kurt, when in.. _forever_ would you let some stranger just take you random places?"

"I-I don't know, Mercedes. I just felt comfortable with him, I guess." Kurt explained.

"Ooh, Kurt's in lo-"

"Mercedes," Kurt snapped. "I am not. And like that would ever happen to me. It just won't. He was_ just some nice stranger_, okay?"

"Alright, but you've got some explaining to do on Monday? Got it?"

And boy, did Kurt have to explain.

* * *

><p>After Glee club on Monday, Kurt was unusually cheery. He hadn't been slushied, trash-canned... or <em>anything<em>. He didn't even see Karofsky that day. He was thinking about this as he exited the school. There had been no parking spaces up at the front of the school that morning, where Kurt usually parked, so he had to park around back by the field house. Kurt glanced out the windows on the back doors and saw four bulky football players. Karofsky was standing by his car along with Azimio and three other football players he didn't recognize. Kurt was going to win this one, he already had a plan formed for the next time something like this happened. He dialed Blaine's number. He knew Blaine was right across the street, and he could call the cops or come to find him if it became too out of hand. Kurt knew if he didn't do what Karofsky told him, he would be off a lot worse. In truth, he wanted Karofsky to do something.

"Hello? Kurt?" Blaine asked hurriedly after he picked up on the second ring.

"Blaine? Okay, I've got to make this quick. I know you're working, but that guy – Karofsky? He's standing by my car. I have a feeling he's going to pull something bad on me-"

"Can I beat the crap out of him?" Blaine sneered a bit.

"No, Blaine, I need you to stay on the phone with me, got it? And record this phonecall. I need evidence to get these neanderthals expelled."

Kurt grinned to himself. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"Okay, hang on. I'll record it." Blaine said, it sounded like he was fumbling with his phone.

"Alright, don't say a word. They'll run off." Kurt whispered and tucked his phone away in his pocket.

"Karofsky, get the hell away from my car." Kurt yelled as he walked out into the snow.

"No, come over here, Lady Boy." Karofsky grinned.

"What do you want?" Kurt crossed his arms and stopped a few feet in front of Karofsky.

"Grab 'em, guys." Karofsky revealed some duct tape from behind his back and grinned.

Kurt cursed at himself for parking behind the field house, where barely anyone could see him. But he was going to end this.

Three of them lifted Kurt up and carried him into the field house. It was mostly empty, considering the leak after a snow storm a few weeks back that caused them to remove most of the supplies. They sat him down.. well, threw him down to the ground and twisted his hands behind his back. Karofsky taped his feet and arms together, along with his mouth.

"Think twice before you_ kiss me_, fag!"

_WHAT_?

Kurt screamed some very foul words to the boys as best as he could, since he had duct tape on his mouth. Azimio suddenly ran back to Kurt with a huge bucket of slush and poured it over him. Ugh, he was already freezing.

Kurt sat still for awhile, waiting for the laughter to fade.

"Kurt?" Blaine seemed to be yelling from the phone.

"Field house!" Kurt attempted to scream.

"I'm coming to find you, okay Kurt? I'll find you." Blaine sounded like he had been running. Kurt closed his eyes and tried not to focus on how _cold_ he was while he waited for Blaine.

"Kurt?" He heard yelling a little far off.

Kurt screamed the best he could a few times, but became lightheaded. The cold was getting to him. He became angry with himself for insisting on only wearing a thick blue knit sweater and white pants that day.

_'What idiot doesn't wear a coat in the winter?'_ He thought to himself.

"Kurt!" He heard Blaine yell once more. He seemed to be just outside of the small building.

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. He felt numb all over.

"Kurt! Oh god. I got it all recorded... What exactly did they do? Wait, you've got tape on your mouth."

"Off, rip it off." Kurt tried to say.

"Off? You want me to rip it off?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. He knew it would hurt. He just wanted if off so he could freaking speak.

Blaine peeled some of the tape off slowly and Kurt winced. It _hurt_.

Kurt tasted blood after it was all off.

"Kurt, gosh, you need to warm up. Why are you always a _cold mess_ when I see you?" Blaine seemed to find some sharp object and cut Kurt free of the rest of the tape.

"I think I can life you up.. can you stand?" Blaine asked.

Kurt grunted a little and stood up. Who knew ice cold water in winter could make you so weak?

"C'mon, let's take you home. Then well turn those assholes in." Blaine growled.

Kurt grinned a little and leaned into Blaine's arms, which were guiding him to his car.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hummel, I've got the whole conversation on my phone. I'll send it to you if you'd like, so you can get the four of them expelled."<p>

Kurt was sitting on the couch basically leaning on Blaine while slurping up a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup.. well, without the noodles. It was true, he did feel comfortable with Blaine. And the boy had basically saved him from being killed.. and _maybe_ Kurt _did_ feel something for him. But he brushed it off. Blaine probably wasn't gay. He was probably just being really friendly. And Kurt wouldn't get that lucky anyways.

Kurt was convinced he would _never_ find love.

"Well, Blaine, thank you so much for saving Kurt and helping us out. I seriously can't thank you enough." Burt stood as Blaine awkwardly detached himself from Kurt, and stood also.

Kurt frowned. He didn't want Blaine to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay Kurt? If you don't go to school, just text me. I'll drop by."

"Bye Blaine." Kurt said the best he could. His throat was hurting pretty bad.

Kurt fell asleep a few minutes after Blaine left. Burt wondered why Kurt was smiling so much in his sleep, but figured it out when Kurt murmered "Blaine" a few times. Carole walked in and put a blanked over Kurt.

"I think he's finally found himself someone, Burt. Even if he didn't know it yet." Carole said and wrapped her arms around her Husband.

"Yeah. That Blaine.. He's a pretty nice kid." Burt actually grinned a little.

* * *

><p>So, Blaine saved Kurt! :D More in the next chapter!<p> 


	3. After the Storm

I don't have much of anything to say.. but thanks a ton for more reviews/favorites! I love you guys!

And WHAT? I updated TWICE? In one day? I'm crazy.

This chapters song: _After The Storm – Mumford and Sons_. My favorite band. They are **AMAZING.** I listen to them when I'm writing(:

I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

_After The Storm_

Kurt sat around all day. Nothing to do, nobody to talk to. His parents were at work and Finn was at school, of course. Kurt didn't feel like doing anything but sitting around and watching cheesy TV soap operas. He settled on one about a psycho lady who killed her father. Or at least, that's what he thought. He wasn't following it too well.

About the time 3:00 rolled around, he got a text from Finn.

_Is it ok if I hang out with Rachel after Glee? Mom told me 2 ask._

Kurt rolled his eyes and replied to the message. _Of course_ it was okay if he was out with Rachel. Blaine was coming over. Like Kurt needed Finn eavesdropping on the two of them, because they were probably going to be talking about Karofsky. And Finn didn't know about half of the stuff that went on. It took Kurt a long while to convince Finn not to kill Karofsky that morning, and he didn't want Finn knowing about the other stuff that went on. Burt had already been to Principal Figgins and discussed the issue. Karofsky was to be expelled, along with Azimio. The other two got away with it because they didn't really talk the whole time, so there was no evidence of them having to do anything with the situation.

Kurt remembered that Blaine asked him to call after school that day, to make sure it was okay for him to come over.

"Hey, you can come over any time. Just let yourself in, alright? I'm in my room. So just look for the door leading to the basement in the kitchen."

"Alright, I'll be there in a bit."

Kurt hung up and recalled his conversation with his Father that morning. Burt basically said that he approved of Blaine, and it was okay if he hung out with Kurt any time just as long as he was informed about it.

Kurt sighed and threw his phone down on the floor. All of his friends were probably practicing in Glee club now, so he wouldn't hear from them for awhile. He didn't really want to explain what happened. Maybe Finn would. Well, hopefully. Probably not.

Kurt was curled up in the middle of his bed, almost asleep, when he heard his door swing open.

"Kurt?" Blaine kind of yelled down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm down here." Kurt muttered.

He completely forgot about being in his pajamas. Kurt freaked out a little and looked down to his matching blue pajama set. _'Crap, I look like such an IDIOT.' _He thought to himself. Kurt always showered every morning and took at least an hour to pick out his outfit. And here he was, face wasn't moisturized... hair wasn't even brushed. Crap.

"Hey, Kurt! You feeling better?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just.. tired." Kurt spoke.

Kurt looked up to Blaine. Oh, Gaga. Kurt did a double take. He had a striped cream and red colored shirt on, a crimson cardigan, and his usual dark skinny jeans on. But they were way skinner than Kurt remembered Blaine wearing.

"So, wondering why I have the guitar?" Blaine grinned.

Guitar?

Kurt glanced to the object in Blaine's hand which was obviously a guitar and said "Uh, yeah." after sitting up.

Blaine walked over to Kurt's bed and plopped down beside him, leaving only a few inches of space between them. Kurt ignored the amazing feeling in the pit of his stomach he couldn't quite place.

"I just had something to play for you. Nice hair." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt growled a little and put his hands up in his hair, trying to fix it, while Blaine played a few chords on his guitar.

"I haven't figured out the entire song yet, but I think I can play at least half of it... I might change some of it around.." Blaine spoke.

Kurt waited, wondering why he was even playing a song for Kurt. Wasn't that what people did when they liked someone? No. Blaine was just being a friend. A strange friend Kurt barely even knew. A friend Kurt was falling _hard_ for, even if he hadn't figured it out yet.

_And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears._  
><em>And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.<em>  
><em>Get over your hill and see what you find there,<em>  
><em>With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.<em>

_And now I cling to what I knew_  
><em>I saw exactly what was true<em>  
><em>But oh no more.<em>  
><em>That's why I hold,<em>  
><em>That's why I hold with all I have.<em>

_That's why I hold._

_I won't die alone and be left there._  
><em>Well I guess I'll just go home,<em>  
><em>Oh God knows where.<em>  
><em>Because death is just so full and man so small.<em>  
><em>Well I'm scared of what's behind and what's before.<em>

_And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears._  
><em>And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.<em>  
><em>Get over your hill and see what you find there,<em>  
><em>With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.<em>

Blaine was in tears by the end of the song, and Kurt was on the verge of them. Kurt wondered why Blaine was crying, and he wanted Blaine to smile brilliantly again. Because in the small time he knew Blaine, he had grown to love that smile of his. And he would do anything to get it back.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

Kurt remembered Blaine saying that he knew what Kurt was going through when they were in front of Kurt's house a few nights ago.

Had he really been through the same thing?

No, he couldn't have been. Not someone as happy as Blaine.

Blaine sat his guitar on the ground softly and turned to Kurt. He opened his mouth to say more, but couldn't He was crying, he was getting it out of his system. Kurt didn't know it, but Blaine felt the same about Kurt. He felt like he could tell Kurt _anything_.

Kurt reached over and tugged Blaine to him. He didn't really know what he was doing.. but he did know that Blaine just needed someone to hold him right now, just as Blaine had done for Kurt a few nights ago.

Blaine buried his face into Kurt's chest, and Kurt closed his eyes and rubbed circles along Blaine's back. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. They lay like that for a good ten minutes before Blaine shifted and looked up to Kurt's face.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"No problem. You needed a good hug." Kurt grinned lazily and brought his hand up to Blaine's face to wipe some of the tears away.

_'What am I doing?' _Kurt thought.

Kurt unwrapped his arms from around Blaine and suddenly scooted back a bit.

"I think you should leave." He looked down at Blaine's guitar on the floor.

"..Okay.. I'll.. see you later." Blaine spoke a little quickly and confused. He got up out of the bed, grabbed his guitar, and left.

And that was that.

Kurt buried his face into his pillow and screamed. He didn't want to love _anyone_. He would just get hurt in the end. He was always the one who got hurt.

"It's better off if I just.. don't get to know him." He muttered and picked at a lose thread in his blanket.

* * *

><p><em>"YOU DID WHAT?"<em> Rachel and Mercedes chimed in at the same time.

"I-I told him to leave." Kurt looked sideways, trying his hardest not to look at their faces.

Kurt had found himself at Rachels house a few nights later. He hadn't told anyone about Karofsky because he simply didn't need to. Word got around quickly in McKinley High. Kurt wasn't really up for talking trash about Karofsky, since he got a taste of his own freaking medicine for once.

"Kurt," Mercedes said as she shook her head and Rachel buried her face in her hands. "are you an _IDIOT_?"

"No.. why?"

"Why? Kurt, that boy is in love with you! How can you _NOT_ see it?"

"He's not. I don't want him to love me, and I don't need to love him."

"Kurt, honey," Mercedes put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Just because you've been scarred in the past doesn't mean you should push love away from you. It means you should let it come to you, and it has. And you're fighting against it, Kurt. That's a mistake. You need to go see that boy and set things straight."

"Who says I need love?" Kurt grumbled.

"I know for a _fact_ that everybody needs love, Kurt." Rachel sat cross-legged on the side of her bed and filed her nails while she said this. "It's the only thing to heal a broken heart. And from what I hear of this Blaine, he's pretty nice. Believe me – the Glee club has called a numerous amount of his friends. We _had_ to kno-"

"RACHEL," Mercedes shouted and put her hand over Rachel's mouth. "We agreed _not_ to discuss that with Kurt."

Rachel's eyes grew wide as she looked between Kurt and Mercedes.

"You guys did _what_?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt, we just wanted to know about him... alright?"

"I barely even know him! I just met him five days ago, and you guys already know more about him than me! The only thing I know about him is his smile, and how amazing he sounds when he sings. And how he loves to wear skinny jeans and hang out with his Grandma when he's sad.." Kurt mumbled. "Oh, Gaga. I do love him.. ugh."

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose and fell back into the pillows, wanting to fade from the world. What kind of a mess did he get himself into? He didn't want to fall in love. He didn't need it.

"Just make it right, Kurt." Mercedes sighed.

* * *

><p>(: Promise more of the New Directions will be in the next chapter. I've got something up my sleeve(:<p>

Muahaha.


	4. I Don't Want Love

Hey! So, a lot of stuff is goin' on in this chapter. So don't kill me... please. Haha.

This chapter's song: _I don't want love – The Antlers_

Song sung by ND: _The Middle – Jimmy Eat World_

I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

_I don't want love_

"_Kurt, I'm sorry if I offended you or something. I just.. broke down. And I would give anything to see you again, Kurt. It's been a week, and I don't know what's wrong with me, but I just.. need to see you. I-I think... nevermind. Just please call me back. Okay? Please.. I really want to see you.."_

Kurt sat in the floor of his closet, unsure of what to do. He was crouched up, hugging his knees to his chest. He didn't want love. He didn't need it. He remembered what Mercedes had said as few nights before.. but he couldn't bring himself to see Blaine. Maybe if he just... left Blaine alone, ignored his persuading phonecalls, maybe Blaine would disappear. Kurt smacked his head on the back of the wall and shut his eyes tight as he played the voicemail Blaine had left yesterday for the fifth time. _"I would give anything to see you," _

"I can't see him. It'll ruin everything." Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose again, one of the things he did when he was stressed over something.

"Kurt?" A worried Finn walked into Kurt's closet awkwardly.

"What, Finn?" Kurt sighed and blinked his eyes open, still looking at the ceiling.

"Some Warbler guys are here to talk to you..." Finn spoke.

"Uh," Kurt started. But two boys with navy blue blazers walked right past Finn and into the closet.

"Dude, you need to fix Blaine." The blonde one simply said as he put his hands on his hips.

"What?" Kurt said.

The two boys sat down across from Kurt and stretched their legs out in front of them (because Kurt's closet was simply big enough for that.) and began speaking again.

"Blaine Anderson. He's been a wreck since... whatever happened. He won't tell us anything. He's missed three practices this week, and he won't sing anything but depressing songs when he actually shows up." The other spoke.

"Oh, I'm Jeff, by the way. And this is Wes." The blonde, Jeff, spoke.

"I'm Kurt.." He said, trying to be polite. And simply because he didn't know what else to say.

"So, what happened?" The two boys leaned forward, waiting for Kurt's response.

Kurt stared at them, not knowing what to say.

"He saved me from hypothermia a week ago, and then came over to my house the next day... sang a song for me, started crying, and then we.. hugged."

"And that's it?" Jeff asked.

"Er..." Kurt dropped his gaze down to his feet.

"What else happened, Kurt?" Wes reached forward and put a hand on his knee.

"I told him to leave." Kurt muttered.

"What? Why?" They both exclaimed.

"I just.. I don't want to.. and he's probably not even.. gay, so i'm just being an idiot." Kurt muttered, mostly to himself.

Both of the boys started laughing.

"What?" Kurt growled.

"Oh, Kurt, believe me, Blaine is_ very much_ gay." Wes chuckled a bit.

"He is?" Kurt said. It didn't change anything, though. He still didn't want love. Not a bit of it.

"And we're assuming you are too. But anyw-" Wes started, but was interrupted by Jeff.

"Wes, Blaine sang him a song. He never sings anybody songs unless he really cares for them. Remember the Gap incident?" Jeff whispered to Wes.

"Gap incident?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, nothing. What song did he sing to you?" Jeff asked.

"Uh, a song by Mumford and Sons. It was called After the Storm, I think." Kurt wondered why they were asking.

"_MUMFORD AND SONS?_ Oh, man. He's got it bad for you, Kurt. Bad. He never sings anything out of the top forty unless he _really_ wants to get a point across."

"What point?" Kurt asked.

_'What point would he want to get across? This is ridiculous. I don't want this.'_ Kurt thought to himself.

"Blaine is in love with you." Jeff simply stated as Wes said "Duh!"

"Whatever. I don't need this." Kurt buried his face back into his lap.

"Well, just think about it, Dude. Here's the directions to Blaine's dorm at Dalton... he stays cooped up in there lately. So if you change your mind..." Wes tried to hand him a folded up piece of paper, but Kurt wouldn't take it. He shrugged and sat it beside Kurt.

The two boys left without a word.

* * *

><p>"Alright, everybody! This weeks topic: emotions." Mr. Shue stood in front of the classroom to give his mini-speech on the weekly topic, just as he did every week.<p>

Kurt was sitting in the back of the classroom on the guys side, which was a bit unusual for him. He usually sat wedged in between Mercedes and Rachel. His seating choice was getting a few.. well, a lot of perplexed looks. Kurt never sat on the guys side, and he was usually the second to ask questions about the weekly topic, right after Rachel, of course.

"Mr. Shue, Us girls have put together a song. And we would like to sing it." Rachel spoke quickly.

Mr. Shue stepped back and motioned for them to come forward. Kurt swore this happened every week.

"Kurt, this is for you." Mercedes smiled.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
>It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.<br>Just try your best, try everything you can.  
>And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.<br>_

Kurt recognized the song right away. It was one of the only Jimmy Eat World song he had on his Ipod, it had been played on roadtrips when he was younger. Mercedes started it off in her own way, slowly and loud, as Brad played the piano softly in the background.

_It just takes some time, little boy you're in the middle of the ride.  
>Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright.<br>_

Rachel sang the next part, a little faster than the first. Then all of the Girls joined in.

__Hey, you know they're all the same.  
>You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.<br>Live right now.  
>Yeah, just be yourself.<br>It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else._  
><em>

_It just takes some time, little boy you're in the middle of the ride._  
><em>Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).<em>  
><em>It just takes some time, little boy you're in the middle of the ride.<em>  
><em>Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).<em>

All of the girls were surrounded around Kurt in the ending, Rachel on his lap and Mercedes ruffling his hair. He smiled a little and said "Thank You." before they went back to their seats. They were getting a few baffled looks from the guys.

"That was very nice, girls. Kurt, are you alright?" Mr. Shue looked up to Kurt with a worried look.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kurt breathed.

"Boy, you are _not_ fine." Mercedes twisted around to face Kurt with her hands on her hips. "You made that warbler boy cry, and I can tell you're regretting it."

Kurt couldn't believe Mercedes was blowing up on him right in front of the rest of the club.

"Wait, is that why those dudes talked to you in your closet yesterday?" Finn asked.

"In Kurt's closet?" Puck started laughing out loud.

"Noah, Shut up." Rachel snapped.

"Yeah, Kurt might have found himself an amazing boyfriend, and he told him to go away. Can you guys believe that?" Mercedes said.

"Wait, I thought Blaine was a bird." Brittany spoke softly.

Everyone looked over to Brittany with quizzical looks, but soon averted their attention back to Kurt.

"Well, Kurt," Mr. Shue started. "It looks like you've got yourself in a pickle."

Everyone looked at Mr. Shue disapprovingly. He ignored the looks.

"Dude, you need to go hunt down that guy and make it right." Puck said.

Why was everyone telling him the same thing?

* * *

><p>After some phonecalls and bribing, Kurt was on his way to Blaine's house. Mercedes had apparently told Wes and Jeff Kurt's address, and set the whole thing up. She had also snatched Blaine's house address. Blaine was at his house for the weekend, according to Wes and Jeff. Mercedes had to threaten to come and cut all of Kurt's clothes a few times before Kurt agreed to go.<p>

Kurt stopped in front of the house, which was supposedly Blaine's, and gaped for a good five minutes.

It was a _mansion. _

Kurt just assumed Blaine lived with his Grandmother on weekends..

Kurt climbed out of his car nervously and walked up to the large door. He rang the doorbell and shifted from foot to foot as he waited nervously.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. Is Blaine here?" Kurt asked when a younger lady answered the door.

"Yes, he is upstairs in his room. Second door to the left." She smiled and opened the door further, letting Kurt in.

Kurt climbed the staircase, amazed at the house. The whole wall had marvelous paintings set of in golden frames of what seemed to be Blaine's family throughout the years. Blaine seemed to be the only child. Kurt grinned at how cute Blaine looked as a child – extremely messy hair and a gap or two in between his teeth. Blaine's father looked very stern, and his mother seemed to look a little unsure of something in all of the pictures. Kurt also noticed that Blaine looked almost exactly like his father, besides the deep black eyes his father had. His mother seemed to have light, pale green eyes.

Kurt turned and found Blaine's door. It was closed and the hallway was silent. Kurt walked up to the door and knocked.

No answer.

He twisted the knob and opened the door slowly, feeling like he was intruding or something.

"Blaine?" He spoke.

Kurt stepped in to see a lump in the middle of a huge bed, which was obviously Blaine. He was twisted up in at least five blankets, his phone laying on the pillow next to him. Blaine seemed to be sleeping. Kurt looked around his room in awe. It was huge! A desk with a laptop and papers scattered around sat in the far right corner, a piano and guitar in the left. Clothes were strewn about on the floor. Kurt grabbed the chair from the desk and dragged it over to Blaine's bedside, unsure of what to do.

"Blaine?" He whispered and nudged him a little.

Blaine didn't move.

Kurt wanted so much to lay by him, but he didn't. He sat and waited a few more minutes.

He was peering over at the papers on Blaine's desk, wondering what they were about, when he felt a hand grasp his own.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's head snapped around to see a groggy Blaine rubbing his eyes with one hand, and still grasping Kurt's with the other.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt smiled slightly.

"I-I thought you wouldn't come.." Blaine spoke softly and sat up.

"It seemed like you were in distress." Kurt said as he reached forward and messed with Blaine's curls.

"Yeah.. Kurt, I'm sorry. I just-"

"No, it's alright. It was me." Kurt sighed and dropped his hands to his sides.

"I've been hurt so many times before, I'm afraid to love again. At least, that's what Mercedes said." Kurt shrugged.

"So wait, you feel the same way?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, I'm so confused," Kurt began. "We just met a week ago, I know hardly anything about you, and you can say the same about me.. but yes, you just make me go crazy, Blaine. I can't... figure it out." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes.

"I feel exactly the same way." Blaine spoke softly.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and tugged him out of the chair as he stood up. "C'mon, I'm thirsty. I'll show you around."

Kurt grasped Blaine's hand and looked down at them as he smiled. Blaine tugged him along down the short hallway-

"What the hell?" Kurt heard a booming voice.

"Dad, I-I just," Blaine let go of Kurt's hand abruptly.

"I walk out of my room and see you holding some _boys_ hand?" He sneered.

Kurt backed away from Blaine's father, who was getting uncomfortably close to the two. Blaine grasped Kurt's hand again and squeezed it.

"Yes, Dad. _I'm_ _holding a boys hand_." Blaine sneered again.

"Get out of my house." Blaine's father spoke as he crossed his arms.

"What? You can't kic-"

"Yes I can. Get your stuff, and get OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE." On the last word, Kurt watched Blaine's father lash forward and grab Blaine by the collar of his shirt, slightly lifting him up. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand once more and was thrown down the stairs, his head smacking the wall a few times. Kurt reached up in rage and punched the man in the face with all of his might, and watched as he toppled back.

"_NEVER _treat your son like that, Mr. Anderson_._" Kurt screamed and sprinted down the stairs.

Blaine was laying there with blood creeping out from somewhere on his face.

"GET OUT NOW, BOTH OF YOU." Blaine's father screamed and started running down the stairs.

Kurt grabbed Blaine-who seemed to be getting up already-and pulled him out the door to his car. Blaine seemed to be half awake. He was in the drivers seat in no time, holding on to Blaine's hand with one of his, and the steering wheel with his other.

"Blaine?" He asked.

No response.

Kurt could see some blood staining the seat Blaine was in, and he knew this meant a hospital visit. He barely noticed the tears streaming down his face as he let go of Blaine's hand for a moment and called his father.

"Dad?" He said quickly.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"I-I was at Blaine's house.. his father pushed him down the stairs, Dad. He's bleeding bad." Kurt cried.

"Take him to the hospital, Kurt. I'll be there as soon as I can." Burt spoke quickly.

Kurt hung up and glanced back over to Blaine. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

No answer. No nothing.

Kurt pulled into the hospital emergency room entrance and motioned for a random nurse to come and help him. She saw Blaine in the passenger seat and ran over to open the door. Kurt met her at the other side.

"What happened?" She asked.

"H-His Dad.. he pushed him down a flight of stairs." Kurt said in between tears.

"Okay, go grab that wheelchair for me, quick." She pointed to a wheelchair over by the doors.

"We'll get him in there and have the doctors check him out." She said

Kurt sprinted over and grabbed the wheelchair quickly, and brought it over to the nurse. They lifted Blaine out of the car and put him in it.

"You might want to move your car, I'll take him in, okay?" She said.

Kurt nodded.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat outside of Blaine's room with his face buried in his hands, Carole rubbing circles on his back trying to calm him down. He was still sobbing.<p>

"Kurt, he's going to be alright. It's just a scar on his head, no brain damage." She reassured him.

Kurt couldn't even stand to go into Blaine's room, but he knew Blaine needed him.

"I need to go see him.." He stood slowly and walked over to the door.

"Okay, your father and I will be right out here, after he's done speaking with the doctor." Carole smiled faintly.

Kurt walked into the room and looked at Blaine for a long moment.. A spot under Blaine's eye was turning a purple color and a bandage was wrapped around the top of his head. Two IV's were stuck up under his skin. He should have been the one pushed down the stairs, not Blaine.

"Blaine, please wake up." Kurt spoke as he lay next to Blaine on the bed. "Please,_ I need you._"

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	5. Kettering

Blaine's grandmother makes another reappearance in this chapter(: I love that old lady.

Chapter song: _Kettering – The Antlers_

I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

_Kettering_

"_You made me sleep all uneven_

_And I didn't believe them_

_When they told me that there_

_Was no saving you"_

"All I want to know is what happened to my grandbaby and who is responsible." A very, very angry Ethel spoke to Kurt slowly.

Ethel, Blaine's grandmother (and also the only family member of Blaine's that had showed up, worrying about him) had marched into Blaine's room with an oversized tote-bag filled with candy, her checkbook, and Mrs. Norman. Kurt was the only one there at the moment, he was sitting beside Blaine clutching his cold fingers wondering when he was going to wake up. The sight of his grandmother made him cheer up a little.

Kurt motioned for Ethel to come sit in the small recliner in the corner of the room. As she did, she reached in her bag to pet Mrs. Norris. Kurt knew she probably had to sneak her in.

"And I would like to know why you made my grandbaby cry. Because the poor thing wouldn't tell me the other day." She frowned.

"Well, Ethel," Kurt started.

"Call me Gramma." She corrected him.

"Gramma," Kurt said, "Blaine and I... started to.. uh, like each other. And I was afraid of getting into a relationship.. and I hurt his feelings by telling him to leave."

She sat and thought about this for a moment. Kurt wondered if she knew Blaine was gay.

"Alright. And how did he get here?" She motioned to the hospital bed.

Kurt sat back in his chair and breathed heavily, letting his grip on Blaine's hand go loose for a moment.

"I came to his house a week after... I made that mistake, and his father saw us holding hands. He went berserk and picked Blaine up by his shirt, and then threw him down the stairs." Kurt felt tears falling slowly down his face, he didn't bother to wipe them off.

"I knew that filthy, no good son of a-" Ethel started, but stopped when she saw the doctor walk in.

"Is Blaine going to be alright?" Kurt asked abruptly.

"Yes, he should be fine if he wakes up within twenty-four hours. If he doesn't, he might have suffered minor brain damage."

Kurt looked over to Blaine's face. It was so peaceful and beautiful. He couldn't bare to think that Blaine might wake up as a different person. He just wanted Blaine. He suddenly realized how much he had been missing, how much he had loved Blaine Anderson. He couldn't stand not to see his smile, or his laugh or his tight skinny jeans or the way he sang.

Kurt didn't realize the doctor had left, or that Ethel was standing above him with a worried look on her face.

"Honey, I've got to get going... I've got some.. business with his Father to do. You go to school tomorrow, I'll sit with him all day, alright? You just stay with him tonight - I know he's alright when he's with you." She spoke softly.

Kurt shook his head and lay his hand back on Blaine's, trying his hardest to memorize Blaine's features.

* * *

><p>After Burt was off work that day, He and Carole headed back to the hospital. They had to check on the boys and bring Kurt his overnight bag since they knew for a fact he wouldn't be leaving Blaine's beside that night. Finn had to stay after school because New Directions had to finish up practicing for Regionals.<p>

"Burt," Carole walked ahead of Burt into the room and stood there with a grin spread across her face.

Burt saw what she was so happy about.

Kurt was laying next to Blaine on the hospital bed somehow, he had his arms wound around him in a way that wouldn't mess up any of the IV's, and his head was resting on the shorter boys chest. The two looked so peaceful, Burt wished he could hold the moment there forever. Carole grabbed a spare blanket off of the recliner and spread it over the two boys as they slept.

"I hope it'll all turn out alright, Carole. Kurt just needs someone. He needs to be happy for once." Burt sniffled, trying to hold the tears back. He felt so sorry for his son. Burt could tell the last time he was genuinely _happy_ was when Elizabeth, his first wife, was alive. He knew it was why Kurt swapped his middle name from Henry to Elizabeth suddenly in the seventh grade.

Burt and Carole sat Kurt's overnight bag on the cold hospital floor and talked to the doctor for a moment before heading back home.

* * *

><p>"EVERYBODY," Mercedes yelled over the noise. The room fell silent. "Now, if you would <em>listen to me<em>, I've got some news you might want to hear."

Everyone in New Directions were exhausted from a long day of school, drama, and practice. Most of them had one foot out the door, but Mercedes reeled them back in. They wouldn't let down a chance for gossip. Especially about gossip as to why Kurt wasn't at school. Kurt _never_ missed Mondays, he hated catching up. Something pretty darn important was going down somewhere.

"Kurt's been in the hospital with Blaine all weekend." A few gasps erupted from the group as Mercedes started to talk.

"Mercedes, I don't thin-" Finn started.

"Shut your mouth, white boy. I got permission from Kurt." She glared at Finn.

"Now, don't interrupt me and I'll tell you what's going on." Mercedes sighed and got serious, something she rarely did. She was usually cheery and goofing around.. but when she did get serious, you'd better listen if you didn't want to be slapped. Or have your tots stolen at lunch the next day.

"Blaine's father pushed.. no, _threw_ Blaine down the stairs a few days ago after he found out Blaine was gay.. and Blaine might have brain damage." Mercedes looked down to her fingers and frowned. "We all need to be there for Kurt. He's going through a tough time. You know about his Mom, and I don't want him to lose someone else." She looked around at all of the worried faces.

"We should go see them!" A few voices stated.

"No, my Mom sent me a text saying not to- _Oh my gosh, they're sleeping together_.." Finn said, surprised at a picture his mother sent.

"Aww, they look so adorable!" The girls cooed, and the guys simply said "I'm happy for him."

"Just... be there for him when he comes back tomorrow, alright guys?" Mercedes asked after they were done staring at the adorable photo.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke in the middle of the night. Well, not just in the middle of the night. But a few dozen times before and after. He found himself listening to Blaine's heartbeat, making sure he was breathing each time.<p>

Soon, he had to get up and get ready for school.

Kurt didn't know what to expect.

He walked around school with baggy eyes and weird looks from people. He was so worried, he didn't even bother to do his moisturizing routine.. let alone fix his hair. Today, he was simply wearing black skinny jeans, knee-high boots, and Blaine's Dalton Academy sweatshirt. He found it along with two other sweatshirts in a bag Ethel had probably dropped off, and Kurt knew Blaine wouldn't need all three of them. The one Kurt took seemed to be worn in the most. It smelled so much like Blaine. It reminded him of peppermints and clean laundry and trees and sunshine... heck, everything reminded Kurt about Blaine.

At least one note was passed to Kurt each class period, mostly from his friends in the New Directions.

"_Stay strong, buddy. - Noah"_

"_The Asians are always here for you, Kurt. - Mike and Tina"_

"_You can snuggle with my cat if you'd like. She makes me feel better when I'm sad. But don't let her near your bird, he might eat him. - Brittany."_

Brittany's note made him smile a little. He tucked them all away into his shoulder bag, tapping his fingers nervously as he waited for school to end. He needed to get back to Blaine. It had been almost twenty-four hours, and he wished and hoped that Blaine would be okay.

The minute school was let out, Kurt shot out of the building like a bullet and scurried to his car. He already told Mr. Shue he would be absent from glee club that afternoon.

Kurt arrived to the hospital and sprinted up to Blaine's room, hoping that he was awake and everything could go back to normal.

Blaine was awake.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted and nearly tripped over the bed as he ran into the room. "Blaine, Oh, gosh, you're okay... Blaine?"

Blaine was looking at Kurt with a confused expression, like he was meeting someone new.

"Do I... _Do I know you_?" He spoke softly.

Kurt swore he felt his heart tearing right down the middle, his whole world falling apart piece by piece.

"Y-yes, you know me.. Blaine, I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. We're.. W-we're _best f-friends_.." He started crying.

This was the worst possible thing that could happen.

Kurt felt his heart being pulled apart as he ran out of the room and into the hallway to cry.

* * *

><p>I'M SORRY, SORRYSORRYSORRY. -HUGS-<p> 


	6. Broken

This chapter is Blaine's point of view. It starts the night Kurt told Blaine to leave. Oh, and **I'm sorry!** I know you all are probably really irritated with me for making Blaine's memory go away (well, only about Kurt. Because Kurt's the only one he forgot.) BUT DON'T KILL ME YET! :D

Chapter song: _Broken – Lifehouse_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

_broken_

"_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone,_

_I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home"_

Blaine couldn't remember a time when his heart was crushed. Yeah, he'd been turned down by a few guys before. His Dad had basically spat in his face for whatever reason he hated Blaine at that given time... but he had never been just.. _crushed_ like that. Blaine had built sturdy walls around his heart. Ever since he was tormented at his last school, he started building them. Brick by brick. It surprised him how fast it took for Kurt to crash them down. The moment he saw those piercing blue eyes set in a small, cold freezing face on that winter evening, he knew. He wanted Kurt so badly, he would do anything.

But he probably did too much.

Blaine parked his car and climbed out into the cold winter air with his bare hands shoved deep into his pockets. _Why?_ Why did he do it? Why did he have to spend like, _two hours_ trying to find and learn that dumb, _stupid_ song.

And it was just stupid enough for Kurt to hate him. Blaine was sure of it.

He screwed up.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair nervously and fell back into the snow, letting it soak through his thin tan jacket and to his skin. He watched his breath swirl up around his face, trying to figure out what to do. He honestly didn't know how to make the situation better.

He needed one of his Gramma's cookies right about now.

* * *

><p>The next week was pretty much torture for Blaine. Wes, David, and Jeff wouldn't leave him alone. "Dude, what's your problem?" "Hello, Earth to Blaine!" "Why didn't you show up for practice yesterday? Or the day before that?" He just wanted to tell them to shut up and leave. He understood that they were worried about him, but pestering just gets annoying.<p>

"Dude, we have practice tonight. You better show up, or I'll hit you with my gavel of hitting." Wes pulled a gavel out of his pocket, which was no surprise to Blaine. He was pretty sure he polished those things every night.

"Okay." Blaine muttered.

It had been a week since his whole.. awkward incident with Kurt. He left about three voicemails, five texts, and had even considered writing a letter and putting it in the mail. Blaine sang through the Warblers practice like a ghost, not wanting to sing any songs about love or happiness. Well, they actually couldn't really get him to sing. Or talk. Or do anything. He just sat there with a blank expression on his face thinking "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. I messed up. Kurt, Kurt, Kurt." He was pretty sure he said his thoughts out loud a few times, considering the odd looks he was getting.

Blaine went home that night because.. well, quite frankly, he had been kicked out of Dalton for a few days. He wouldn't answer the teachers, his friends were worried, and his grades dropped a bit. Like, a whole _.1%_. That was highly unusual for Blaine, so the headmaster told him to take a break and go do some studying at home. Maybe he was just overwhelmed.

Blaine was sitting at his desk, scrawling down words upon words until they formed poems, and then songs. He sat over at his piano and came up with melodies to the words. It was the only way Blaine knew to let his stress out. He gave up and fell into his bed about three hours into it. When he blinked his eyes back open, all he could see were those blue eyes staring at something far off. Blaine snaked his hand forward and laid it on another pale, thin hand.

"Kurt?" He whispered.

"Hey, Blaine." Blaine thought he might just roll over and just _die _from the effect that small smile gave him.

..I-I thought you would never come..." Blaine looked back up to Kurt's eyes.

"It seemed like you were in distress." Blaine sucked in his breath a little when Kurt reached up and playfully ruffled Blaine's mess of tangled black hair. Blaine hoped Kurt didn't see the blush creeping along his whole face.

"Yeah... Kurt, I'm.. sorry, I just.." The words stumbled out of Blaine's mouth.

"Blaine," Blaine leaned his forehead on Kurt's shoulder so lightly it was barely noticeable. "I'm so confused. We just met a week ago, I know hardly anything about you, and you can say the same about me.. but yes, you just make me go crazy, Blaine. I can't... figure it out."

Blaine couldn't believe this. Did this mean Kurt loved him too? He wanted to jump up and kiss Kurt square on the lips, but he held back.

"I feel the same way." He murmured.

He watched as Kurt stared off into space for another moment, absentmindedly twisting his hand around to intertwine it with Blaine's. Blaine grinned and said "C'mon. I'm thirsty, I'll show you around."

Blaine jumped out of the bed and tugged Kurt out of his doorway and into the hallway.

"What the _hell_?" He heard his father yell. Blaine winced.

"Dad, I-I just," Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and stepped in front of him.

"I walk out of my room and you're holding some boys hand?" Blaine's father practically spit on Blaine as he sneered in his face.

Blaine was so infuriated. It took _every single ounce_ of self-control he had not to reach forward and kick his Dad where he most certainly did _not_ want to be kicked. He grabbed Kurt's hand and intertwined it with his own once more.

"Yes, _Dad_. I'm. Holding. A. Boys. Hand." He said slowly.

"Get out of my house." He said simply.

Blaine didn't expect that.

"What? You can't kic-" Blaine began.

Blaine didn't really hear what his father had to say next. He set his jaw and began to walk back down the stairs.. but then he felt a tug on his shirt. He let go of Kurt, in fear of Kurt being in danger. He didn't really compute what was happening. One minute he was being lifted up by his shirt collar, the next he was tumbling down the stairs, screaming Kurt's name inside his head with each impact. "Kurt.." He whimpered as he heard a punch and a scream. He had enough strength left to walk outside as someone - which he thought was Kurt but wasn't too sure - dragged him to a car.

The next thing he remembered was those piercing blue eyes. He remembered wanting to stare into them forever.. never wanting to let them go. And soon enough, he forgot who those blue eyes belonged to. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know how he got there. He just knew those blue eyes. How they were so bright at one point (he honestly couldn't remember when), but now they just look withered and... dull. He wanted them to be bright again. He wanted them to be bright and happy so, so much.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Norris, do NOT jump on Blaine. You're not even supposed to be in here, now shush!"<p>

"Gramma?" Blaine brought a heavy hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes, wondering where he was.

"Blaiiiiine!" He heard something crash to the floor and then "Mrs. Norris, get back in the bag, now!"

"Where am I?" He asked.

"The hospital, silly." He removed his hand from his face and looked up at his crazy grandma.

"H-how?" He asked.

"We'll tell you that later, honey. You're tired. I'll tell the doctor you're up, alright? Just get some more rest." She smiled and patted Blaine's hand sweetly.

Blaine smiled a little and closed his droopy eyes. In his sleep, all he saw were those blue eyes. They pierced right through him. Sometimes he was running after them, trying to drag them. He felt like a dog with a bone dangled in front of it.

Blaine woke up a few hours later. He was sitting up observing his surroundings, not really thinking about anything in general. His Grandma had informed him about what had happened right after he woke up because he wouldn't stop pestering her about it. She had to run home and feed Mrs. Norris, so Blaine was alone for an hour or so. He really wanted some company, and he wanted to figure out why he kept seeing two blue eyes in his dreams. It was just really unusual and weird, but they were so beautiful.

Blaine was taken out of his thoughts when he heard someone call his name.

A boy was standing there. He was sporting a Dalton Academy sweatshirt that Blaine thought was oddly familiar, black tight jeans, and ankle high black boots.. but one feature really stood out.

Those light blue eyes.

"Do I.. do I know you?" Blaine sat forward a bit, trying to decipher who this was.

"I-I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel... You're best friend."

Blaine was truly trying to remember this boy, he was sitting and concentrating as hard as he could... but he just didn't _remember that face._

The boy ran out crying before Blaine could yell after him.

"Those eyes..." Blaine repeated all night, even in his sleep.

* * *

><p>A week and three CAT scans later, Blaine was let out of the hospital.<p>

He wasn't going to his house of course, his grandma had taken him under her wing. He couldn't wait to jump in to his old bed. His Grandma said the star wars sheets were still spread across it, and she had a plate of cookies waiting on the table. But something distracted Blaine for a moment...

"Gramma, this guy showed up in my hospital room a few days ago..." He began, drumming his fingers nervously along his knees.

"Boy?" She asked as she parked the car in front of her house.

"He said his name was... Kurt." He glanced over at her. She leaned back against the head rest and closed her eyes.

"You can't remember him?" She asked, surprised. "The doctor said you may forget some things..."

Blaine's eyebrows knitted together.

"Gramma, were we friends? I mean, he ran out crying. I haven't seen him since. It's been... tugging at me ever since."

"You two were attached at the hip for a day or two, and then something happened and you didn't talk for awhile. He was with you when your... accident happened. I assumed you remembered him being there..."

"He was there?"

"Yes, he drove you to the hospital."

Blaine growled in frustration. Why couldn't he remember this guy, Kurt?

He lay awake that night, frustrated with everything. His Dad was playing the nice act, trying to blame the accident on Blaine when his Grandmother called the cops about the incident. He was just worried about losing money, not a son, and Blaine knew it. Especially a gay son. Those blue eyes followed Blaine around wherever he went, they were haunting him, and he couldn't figure it out. He _had_ to figure it out, even if it drove him crazy.

* * *

><p>:D<p> 


	7. Don't You Remember

Hey! Alright, we're back to Kurt's POV in this chapter. Well, mostly. It switches to Blaine for a moment... Thank you for all of the reviews! I promise it'll be happy again! PROMISE!(: (this might just be the last depressing chapter...hmmm...)

Chapter song: Don't You Remember – Adele

I don't own Glee. If I did, Jesse St. James would've been ran over by a car already. Haha.

**CHAPTER 7**

_don't you remember_

"_But don't you remember  
>Don't you remember<br>The reason you loved me before  
>Baby, please remember me once more"<em>

Kurt walked through the hallways like a ghost. People blurred beside him, muttered rude comments about him. Shoved him around a little. Nobody could see the tears forming in his eyes, or the way he bit his lip to stop himself from crying. He ignored his friends when they tried to ask what was going on, and after a week, they finally got the hint and left him alone. He skipped Glee practice and eventually dropped out of it after Mr. Shue spoke to him after class one day.

"Kurt, you can't stay in New Directions if you don't cooperate." Kurt remembered a strong hand holding his shoulder.

"Then I'll drop out." Kurt whispered and removed Mr. Shue's hand from his shoulder before turning around and walking out to his car.

He rejected Mercedes calls. He ignored the notes passed to him in class. He didn't even do his moisturizing routine a few nights.

Burt, Carole, and Finn could tell he wasn't going to get better, he probably needed help.

"Kurt," Burt walked into Kurt's room one night and sat softly on the bed Kurt was curled up on. He noticed the tear stains on the pillows, the empty tubs of Ben & Jerry's chocolate ice cream littering the floor, and, worst of all, Titanic playing on the TV with the volume down. Kurt was seriously depressed.

"You can't torture yourself like this." Burt spoke.

No response. Kurt just fixed his sight ahead to the wall. Burt couldn't stand how _lifeless_ his son looked. How he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Is it because he can't remember you, Kurt?" Burt shifted down to look Kurt in the eye. He actually wasn't too sure what Kurt was so depressed about. After all, Kurt hadn't spoken a word to him in over a week. The only time he heard Kurt's voice was when he was singing depressing sounding songs in the shower. They echoed. A lot.

Kurt nodded apprehensively.

"You've got to move on, son. You just have to. He may never remember you, and I don't mean to crush you, Kurt, I really don't. But you just have to grasp reality." Burt sat for a few minutes after he said this and knew his job was done. Kurt wasn't going to say anything more. All that mattered was that he heard what Burt had to say. And if he didn't follow through, Burt already had contacted the school counselor asking to help Kurt out if he was still walking around like a lifeless mummy within the next two weeks.

* * *

><p>Kurt decided to go see Blaine.<p>

He had to. It was the only way for Kurt to make sure he really didn't remember him. He might have been out of it at the hospital, maybe he just didn't realize Kurt because of his outfit that day.

Yeah, that had to be it.

Kurt took a shower, cleaned himself up, and tried to cover up the black circles under his eyes. He got dressed in the outfit he wore the day Blaine's father pushed him down the stairs.

Kurt arrived at Ethel's house that evening. He knew Blaine would be there, their was no way that Ethel would allow him to go back to his father. He walked up to the front door and breathed in. He smelled chocolate chip cookies baking and allowed his lips to twitch up into a small smile. As he raised his hand to knock, he heard Blaine speaking inside.

"Gramma, I don't know why I can't remember him!" Kurt brought his hand back and leaned in, listening to the conversation.

"Blaine, I told you all I know about him, alright?" The conversation dimmed out to where Kurt couldn't hear it any more.

There was his answer. Blaine still didn't remember him.

Kurt turned to leave, but the door creaked open behind him.

"You better not be leaving my house without a cookie, young man."

Kurt turned to see tiny Ethel scolding him and motioning for him to come in. Kurt hesitated a bit, but followed her in anyways. As soon as he shut the door behind himself, Blaine was there. Staring.

Kurt stood there, stunned. Blaine looked tired. Very tired. He was standing in front of Kurt with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his plaid pajama pants and a confused look on his face.

"So they're your eyes..." Blaine spoke softly.

"What?" Kurt asked. Did he remember.

"You're eyes.. they're blue like the one-"

"Who want's cookies?" Ethel walked back into the living room with a tray filled with cookies.

Blaine seemed to ignore her while Kurt reached forward and grabbed one.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Kurt asked once more.

"Because.. ugh, it's a long story."

"I've got time." Kurt muttered around a mouthful of smushy chocolate-chip cookies.

About twenty minutes later, Kurt found himself sitting uncomfortably on the couch next to Blaine. His stomach was so full of those cookies, he thought he was about to burst. Ethel had gone outside to do some gardening while Blaine tried to explain his confusion with Kurt's eyes.

"...So, they just keep appearing in my dreams. And my Gramma said I knew you and we were friends, but I just can't remember. It's killing me, that I can't figure it out."

Kurt turned his face a little so Blaine couldn't see the tear trailing down to his chin. He saw. Blaine lifted his hand and gently cupped Kurt's chin, turning his face to look at Blaine. Kurt just erupted in more tears, he couldn't help it. He had been holding them back, and they just flooded out.

"Kurt... what _happened_ that night?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sat there for a moment and let the tears dry out as he recalled that night.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine's POV<em>

Blaine sat and watched Kurt cry for a few moments, eagerly awaiting reply. He moved his hand from Kurt's face and placed it lightly on his hand. Kurt seemed a little shocked at the touch, but turned his hand to intertwine his fingers with Blaine's. Blaine loved how it felt, he hated to say it, but he would rather hold this boys hand than eat another cookie. And coming from Blaine, that was really saying something.

"I came to your house to apologize for being such a loser and telling you to leave a few days before," Blaine closed his eyes, trying to remember something. Anything. "and found you in your bed. You were curled up, lifeless, so I lay down next to you." He opened his eyes and saw Kurt smile a little, but it disappeared just as it appeared on his lips. "I was kind of dazing off when I felt your hand grip mine."

Blaine remembered. Well, he remembered something. A moment. He remembered Kurt gazing up at the wall, or the light, or something that didn't matter. He remembered those blue eyes. He remembered them opening a little wider, startled at something. He remembered them. Even if it as just a short moment, a short couple of seconds.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt's POV<em>

Kurt drove home that night silently. Blaine hadn't shown any sign of remembering him, and it made Kurt want to crawl in a hole and _die_.

Valentines day passed. Kurt walked through the halls silently, ignoring all of the couples kissing in the corners, in between the bookshelves in the library. He ignored the small notes he got from his friends. He blocked everything out.

He also got called to the counselors office after lunch.

Great.

"Mr. Hummel!" A way-too-cheery Emma Pillsbury said as Kurt walked into her office. "Please, have a seat!"

Kurt walked over to the two lonely, gray chairs and sat in the left one, which was pushed back from the desk a little.

"So, I hear you've been having some.. problems?" She spoke. "I have some brochures.."

"I don't need a brochure." Kurt muttered quietly.

"Um.. okay." Kurt glanced up at Ms. Pillsbury and watched her adjust some pencils so they were lined up perfectly. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Blaine forgot me." Kurt felt the lump in his throat, but didn't bite down on his scabbed lip fast enough. The tears rolled down his face and onto Blaine's sweatshirt. Kurt closed his eyes.

"I'm here to listen to anything you want to tell me, Kurt."

He let it all spill out. Everything, from the night he met Blaine. He couldn't help it. He trusted Ms. Pillsbury to keep it a secret of some sorts, he trusted her to help him. She moved to sit in the seat besides Kurt and rubbed his back as he got louder and louder, angrier and angrier. He told her how angry he was with the world, he told her how he couldn't figure out how to live any more. He told her everything.

"Kurt, I know you're in a tough situation right now. I want you to go home and think, alright? Just think. Think about getting over Blaine. I know it's hard, honey. I've had to do it too. With Will, believe it or not. But don't tell him," She chuckled nervously. "Anyways, I want you to think about how being depressed like this will effect you, because it will. You've just got to let go of it sometimes."

Kurt walked out of the school that day thinking. Maybe he did have to move on.

He still desperately hoped Blaine would remember.

* * *

><p>I'll get the next chapter up ASAP(:<p> 


	8. Kurt

Omg, I'm sorry if I made you cry! Seriously... gah! I feel bad! SORRY! (and yes, Fiona, I realized my grammar mistake. Thank you for pointing it out. .-.) On a lighter note, I GOT MY DCRISS PINK SUNGLASSES IN THE MAIL TODAY! Life=Made. Also, my laptop is getting pretty... messed up. So I'm having to transfer ALL of my files to a flash drive just in case it crashes. I hope it holds up until this fanfic is complete, but if I disapear for a few days, you know why. Hehe. Anywho. Here's chapter 8!

Song: _Sami – Darren Criss_ (Yes, I DID change the lyrics around just a bit. Only so it would fit the story better! And if you haven't heard the song, LISTEN TO IT OR I WILL DEPRIVE YOU OF YOUR REDVINES FOREVER.)

I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8 <strong>

_Kurt_

"_Why can't you see  
>What you're doing to me?"<em>

_**Blaine's POV**_

Blaine sat on the couch with his hands folded up behind his head, thinking. It had been only a few hours since Kurt had left. Blaine had watched his face go from a loving smile to a pained grimace, and onto an angry face he couldn't stick a name to. He ached to remember the whole scene, he really did. But his brain just wouldn't allow it. Blaine groaned and stood up, not even taking the last cookie from the tray. He couldn't eat now. He had to think.

Blaine found himself tugging his shoes on, pulling a jacket over himself, and running out the backdoor. It wasn't too cold, just the chilly February air. He had to be back at Dalton after his court trial with his father in a week, and he was _not _looking forward to that. Blaine wished he could remember everything that happened that night so he could get his Dad in some serious trouble. With his luck, he probably wouldn't. But Blaine just had one more year until he was on his own. One more year of pure torture from his Dad.

Blaine drew his jacket closer as a chilly gust of wind smacked him in the face. He was heading out to a small pond he went to every once in awhile. When he really needed to think. He hadn't been there for awhile, considering his business with school and the whole incident with his Father. And he kind of just forgot about the place. Blaine sat down a few feet away from the pond and reached forward to let his fingers dangle in the water. Surprisingly, it looked really clear. The area around it was kind of muddy and gross, probably due to the recently melting snow.

Blaine sighed and lay on his back, staring up to the sky. He chuckled, remembering the e-mail he had gotten the other day. It was rather odd... apparently the whole Glee Club at McKinley was after him. They knew the situation because one of the members had informed themof it, Blaine couldn't figure out how, but went along with it. They attached about ten videos of Kurt singing. Of course he watched all of them. He couldn't believe the boys voice. It was simply angelic, there wasn't another way to describe it. Blaine plugged in his earphones and listened to them on replay all night, trying hard to remember. He still couldn't. They claimed that they were just trying to help him remember Kurt, and if he used Kurt's voice as a weakness against them in regionals the next day, he was dead meat. He shot an e-mail back, reassuring them he wouldn't be attending regionals because of his predicament. Wes and David were furious at him, but they always had backup group numbers. After receiving a call from Wes later that day, he had informed Blaine that Vocal Adrenaline had won again. Blaine was a little let down, but they still had one more year to go.

He soon fell asleep in moments and drifted into the dream he had been wanting to have for weeks...

"Yes, Dad, I'm holding a boys hand." It was like Blaine was back in the moment, he was seeing things like he had the first time.

He looked up into his fathers eyes with pure terror flashed across his face as he backed up and grabbed the taller boys hand. It was Kurt.

Blaine's dream flashed back to another scene... one that happened moments before he was shoved down the stairs.

"Kurt?" He looked over and saw the boy, just like the memory he had hours before.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt looked over to him and smiled.

And then Blaine was being pushed down the stairs. He felt large hands shoving him, throwing him, until his head collided with a wall. He could almost feel the pain again, he could almost hear Kurt screaming.

Blaine awoke yelling Kurt's name.

"It was him." Blaine said as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"It was him, I remember."

All of the memories flooded back to him, every single memory he held which included Kurt. Blaine smiled and jumped up, knowing he had to find Kurt. He came up with a plan while he walked back to his Grandma's house. He had a song to write.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kurt's POV<em>**

Kurt sat in his French class, ignoring the lecture once again. He already knew the lesson and didn't care to listen to it. Well, nowadays, He didn't really care to listen to much of anything. A tap on his shoulder made him jump a bit.

"Mercedes said to read this or she'll hunt you down and rip your clothes." Sam leaned forward and whispered to Kurt as he passed a folded-up piece of notebook paper to him.

"_Kurt – Come to Glee practice today. You'll want to come. And if you don't, you'll wake up bald the next morning. Love, 'Cedes."_

Kurt crumpled the note up and shoved it into the desk, contemplating on going or not.

He found himself at his locker after the final bell rang, staring up at the picture of Blaine. Mercedes had printed it off for him and framed it, and he couldn't think of a better place to put it but his locker. Blaine could have seen it if he sat it somewhere around his house, so keeping it in his locker was the best choice.

Kurt shoved his textbooks into his locker and sighed, still thinking about the note. He really didn't want to wake up without hair.. and what would it hurt him? He turned around and stiffly made his way into the choir room.

"Yes?" He walked up to Mercedes and asked.

"Boy, you better not run out of here. If you'll sit through fifteen minutes of rehearsal, you'll find out why we wanted you to come." He glanced around to see eleven faces smiling back at him. Kurt found his way to a seat in the very back of the risers in a section that was usually abandoned.

After sitting for ten minutes and anxiously glancing at the clock twenty times, Kurt found out why they wanted him.

"Alright, Warbler boy, Get in here." Mercedes shouted.

Kurt's head snapped up as a million thoughts popped into his head.

Blaine walked in, sporting messy unkept hair and a tan leather jacket pulled over a white t-shirt with skinny jeans. Kurt gaped. _What was he doing here?_

"Kurt," Blaine looked up to Kurt with his gorgeous brown eyes as he headed to the piano. "I'm sorry."

He sat and started playing for a moment. Kurt felt hot tears trailing down his face as he smiled.

_I've seen his face, I've heard his name_  
><em>I've lost my place and he's to blame<em>  
><em>And I can't stand it when I'm staring in his eyes<em>  
><em>And she's not looking back, it's not a big surprise<em>

Blaine was concentrating hard on singing as he belted out the lyrics. Kurt couldn't believe it.

_I've heard music, I've heard noise_  
><em>I wish that he could hear his voice<em>  
><em>The way that I do when I go to sleep at night<em>  
><em>And dream my life away but he's gone when I awake<em>

_Kurt, Kurt,_  
><em>Why can't you see<em>  
><em>What you're doing to me?<em>

_The way his hair falls in hiseyes_  
><em>Makes me wonder if he'll<em>  
><em>Ever see through my disguise<em>  
><em>And I'm under his spell<em>

_Everything is falling_  
><em>And I don't know where to land<em>  
><em>Everyone knows who he is<em>  
><em>But he don't know who I am<em>

_Kurt, Kurt,_  
><em>Why can't you see<em>  
><em>What you're doing to me?<em>

_I see you singing on that stage_  
><em>You look just like an angel<em>  
><em>And all I do is pray<em>

_That maybe, someday you'll hear my song_  
><em>And understand that all along<em>  
><em>There's something more that I'm trying to say<em>  
><em>When I say<em>

_Kurt, Kurt_  
><em>Why can't you see<em>  
><em>What you're doing to me?<em>

_What you're doing to me!_

_Kurt, Kurt,_  
><em>Why can't you see<em>  
><em>What you're doing to me?<em>

_What you're doing to me..._

Everyone in the room didn't move a muscle or utter a word as they watched the two boys. Both were seated, staring at each other with pained expressions. Kurt suddenly lept up from his seat and sprinted down to Blaine, he wrapped his arms around the boy before anyone could blink. Blaine stood and hugged him back.

"You remembered." Kurt whispered.

"Every moment of it." Blaine smiled as he said this.

The whole room was almost moved to tears, even Puck. Rachel and Mercedes were beaming, considering they were the two who had helped Blaine set it up. Mr. Shue was standing by Brad with a smile etched on his face. They all knew Kurt had finally found someone.

"I'll never say goodbye to you." Kurt leaned back a little to look into Blaine's eyes. They put their foreheads together and closed their eyes, staying like that until the room was emptied.

"I'll never say goodbye to you, either, Kurt." Blaine leaned forward and turned his face, touching his lips to Kurt's gently.

* * *

><p>hehehehehehehe.<p> 


	9. One and Only

Hey! So.. There's only like.. three chapters left! 'm gonna tackle the serious stuff (Blaine's Dad) in the next chapter, but I think you'll like this one.(: I'm not really.. great at writing kissing scenes.. (it's not that they're two guys, I'm just no good at it in general) So sorry if I don't capture the moment too well. I tried.

Chapter Song: One and Only – Adele

I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

_one and only_

Kurt pulled back from Blaine in awe. Did that just happen? _Did Kurt Hummel just kiss Blaine Anderson_? Yes, he did.

"So, what does this make us?" Blaine smiled and wound his arms around Kurt's waist, perfectly content with staying in the moment forever.

"Mmm.. Boyfriends, I suppose?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow up dramatically.

"'Spose that means I can do this all I want." Blaine leaned forward and Kissed Kurt again, this time with more force.

"Er-"They heard an awkward voice from the doorway and broke apart. Kurt jumped back about three feet. "I just forgot my sheet music... figured you two would be gone."

The two boys stared wide-eyed at Mr. Schue as he mumbled something about apologizing and grabbed his sheet music off of the piano. He practically sprinted out of the room. Kurt bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"You up for a coffee date?" Blaine held his hand out for Kurt to take.

Kurt answered by intertwining his fingers with Blaine's. They walked out of the room blushing and grinning goofily at each other, Kurt caught a group of people bundled up just outside of the classroom.

"Seriously, guys?" Kurt turned and snapped.

They all gave him two thumbs up and motioned for him to leave. Kurt grinned and turned back to his new boyfriend, not believing his luck.

"They're crazy." Kurt muttered.

"Oh, just wait until you meet Wevid and Jeff." Blaine chuckled.

"Wevid? That's a really odd name." Kurt looked up to Blaine in confusion.

"Oh, I meant Wes and David. The two of them are attached at the hip. You wouldn't believe it. Jeff trails after them, but he's more independent compared to the other two."

"Ah. Well, I can't wait to meet them. Why do you go to Dalton anyway? I never got that full back-story."

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand, looking a little frazzled.

"That story will have to wait until later tonight, I promise. I just want to be happy about being with you for now."

Kurt stared up at Blaine, practically drooling over how perfect he was. He didn't notice the door before it collided with the side of his face – possibly leaving a nasty bruise.

"Kurt!" Blaine looked over at a stunned Kurt and put a hand over his cheek.

"You distracted me, you idiot." Kurt giggled.

"I seem to have that effect on some people." Blaine grinned and pushed the door open, letting Kurt out first.

"I'm not usually that clumsy." Kurt rubbed the side of his face which had started aching a little.

"Well, I guess I'll have to kiss it better." Blaine leaned over and kissed the forming bruise on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt grinned as they neared his car and dug the keys out of his pocket.

"No way, you can't drive with a bruise like that." Blaine snatched the keys from Kurt's hand and unlocked the car.

"You just recovered from amnesia! I should be the one driving." Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah, but I wear the pants in this relationship." Blaine stuck out his tongue and unlocked the car.

Kurt sighed and started to walk to the passenger seat, but Blaine beat him. He opened the door and grinned as Kurt climbed into the navigator.

"You're so... chivalrous." Kurt chuckled as Blaine shut the door and ran back over to the drivers seat.

Blaine grinned at Kurt's comment while he started the car and pulled out of the parking space. He stopped the car about half way through the parking lot.

"You know, maybe we should go somewhere else. I know a pretty cool place." Blaine grinned.

"Oh no. I mean, I love your Gramma, Blaine. But.."

"Psh, you think I'm taking you to my Gramma's. Crazy. I'm not that bad at coming up with dates." Blaine snaked his hand over to find Kurt's which was in his lap. "I was actually thinking somewhere more.. romantic." He wagged his eyebrows.

"You are so cheesy." Kurt lifted Blaine's hand up to kiss it.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, I would go anywhere with you."

Blaine glanced at Kurt and grinned widely before pulling out of the parking lot.

They drove down the same road for about ten minutes before turning down a road Kurt had never noticed. Kurt watched out the window confused as he rubbed his thumb across Blaine's hand.

"Where are we going?" Kurt turned his face to look at Blaine.

"Be patient, Kurt." Blaine smiled and squeezed his hands.

Kurt glanced out the window again. This time, he saw an old abandoned and faded looking parking lot. There was nothing beyond that but trees and bushes.

"Uh.. Blaine?" Kurt asked as Blaine parked the car.

"C'mon." Blaine urged.

Once Kurt was out of the car, Blaine walked over and took his hand.

"It's not a long walk. We'll be there in no time." He grinned.

Kurt nodded and knew Blaine wouldn't take him anywhere unsafe. He just hoped that the bugs weren't buzzing around – he hated mosquito bites. He let Blaine lead him through a small opening which was barely visible in the trees, and down a small trail. They walked slow, tree branches and roots were sticking up out of the ground. Kurt wasn't too clumsy, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Alright, we're here." Blaine grinned.

Kurt looked around. There was an old swing-set off in the distance, a teeter-totter and a slide to the right of that, and an empty sandbox in between. The rest of the land seemed to have been mowed recently.

"Where are we? It looks abandoned.. why would they mow it?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"We're at the park, silly," Blaine ruffled Kurt's hair a little, making Kurt give him a nasty look. "I met the man who owns the land. He says he met his wife here when it used to be busy. He likes to keep it clean, and he said it passes the time. He told me I could hang out around here whenever, so I usually bring a good book." Blaine grinned. "But now I've got you to bring along with me. Want to swing?"

Kurt nodded. He loved swinging.. it was something him and his Mom would do at the park together. He grimaced a little, wishing his Mother was with him, but quickly brushed it off. He was with Blaine now. He was happy.

They both swung for a good twenty minutes before seeing who could jump off the fastest. Blaine won, of course. Kurt blamed it on his short legs and got a playful smack on the shoulder.

"I know I'm equivalent to a hobbit. You don't have to remind me." Blaine grinned and wrapped his arms around Kurt, bringing his face up to the taller boys.

"You're not _that_ short. Just short enough to regain your balance unlike me." Kurt whispered as he looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Mhm, whatever." Blaine grinned and pressed his lips to Kurts.

They both smiled as they kissed. The two of them knew that despite their backgrounds, they would always have each other. They couldn't see themselves not together.

They both pulled back at the same time, still grinning like idiots.

"Let's go lay down." Blaine spoke.

"Agh, I don't want grass stains." Kurt said worriedly as they walked over to a grassy area of the park.

"Don't worry. You've got dark pants on anyway." Blaine snorted and lay in the grass, folding an arm up under his head and closing his eyes. Kurt lay his head on Blaine's stomach and did the same. He felt Blaine's hand in his hair and smiled.

"So, Kurt, tell me more about yourself." Blaine spoke softly.

"Like what?" Kurt asked.

"Anything and everything." Blaine murmured and moved the hand that was in Kurt's hair down to hold his hand.

"Alright. Let's see.. My favorite color is turquoise. I've always loved fashion, never really liked sports. That's probably due to the horrible outfits and sweat." He cringed a little, thinking about the football uniform he had to wear. "I've been on the football and the cheerios team,"

"Wait, What?" Blaine's head snapped up a little.

"Yeah, it's a long story. I wanted to impress my Dad, so I joined the football team. The cheerleading.. that's just.. a different story. I did sing a whole song in French though." Kurt beamed.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"Anyway. I watch The Sound Of Music at least once a week. I have a collection of tiaras, don't tell my Dad I still have it. Aand.. I've kissed a girl before. That's all I can think of.

"A girl? Who?"

"Er.. I'll tell you later.." Kurt flinched at the memory.

"What about you?" He asked Blaine.

"Simple facts or the whole story?" Blaine asked.

"I would like to know the entire story.. if it's okay with you." Kurt rolled over, off of Blaine and onto the grass beside him. He reached up and moved a strand of hair from Blaine's face.

Blaine closed his eyes and started his story. "I was born into a pretty wealthy family. We've got a lot of investments, my Dad owns basically a whole chain of stores down the highway. I never really had to worry about anything up until I was fourteen. We would go to the drive-ins every other weekend and watch the latest movies that came out. I think that's why I love Disney movies so much. My Dad and I were really close. We would go to football games together every weekend and eventually I was playing football and my Dad was in the stands cheering me on. My Mom was really close too, I would go shopping with her... as long as she took me to the toy store. Sometimes she even let me wear my spiderman suit to the mall." Kurt grinned, imagining a tiny Blaine running around the mall in a spiderman suit. "But when I was in sixth grade.. things just got weird."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him until their sides were pressed together. He wrapped an arm under Kurt, and Kurt did the same.

"I noticed how all of my friends were suddenly dating, growing, maturing. I matured the same time as them, you know, my voice deepened a little. But I just didn't grow. I think I stopped growing in the eighth grade. I was taller than a few boys in the sixth grade, but they towered over my by then." Blaine stopped for a moment. "Anyways. I just didn't get why I didn't want to go out with anyone. It was the cool thing to do, so I eventually asked a girl out. Her name was Violet. Violet Smith.. something like that. I was a little popular, being in the football and soccer team. I was well known. We went out for a few weeks, but I broke it off after she tried to make out with me. I just thought it was gross."

Kurt remembered how he felt kissing Brittany. He didn't really enjoy it at all, not because it was sloppy, but because it was with a girl. He wrapped his other arm around Blaine as he went on.

"I realized how I felt around guys, then. I didn't want to tell anyone. Well, I eventually told my Gramma, she supported me as always. But I was terrified to tell my parents. What would they say? What would my father do? I broke the news to them that summer. My Dad was furious._ 'We didn't raise you to be a fag.' 'You're a disgrace to me.' _Those two things just stick with me. I think that's why I try so hard, to be good at everything. I want to prove to him that I'm not a disgrace. I'm just as capable as anyone else. My Mom just sat in the background and said nothing. I remember her face. It showed some emotion just one time, the face she got when they noticed something was going wrong with one of their businesses. I noticed that they just saw me as an investment then. Both of them did. They wanted the perfect family, and I ruined it." Blaine was crying a little, tears were running down the sides of his face.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry." Kurt kissed his cheek and wiped off the tears as Blaine cried.

"It's fine. I learned to live with them, to keep my mouth shut. Not say anything. They shipped me off to Dalton the first chance they got. I'm actually glad I went. Wes, David, and Jeff helped me. They approved of me, and I was grateful for some kind of approval for once. I buried myself in music and homework, I ignored the rare phonecalls from my Father. He was usually just asking if I could stay during the holidays. I got the point after the third Christmas. They always sent me a small gift, probably because my Gramma made them. Usually just money. When I'm off school, I usually just stay at my Gramma's. My parents don't care and she's amazing."

Blaine suddenly stood up, tears were streaming all the way down his face. Kurt stood too. Before Kurt was all the way up, Blaine had his arms wound around Kurt, squeezing him. "I'm so glad I found you, Kurt. And I'm sorry I forgot. You're the most important thing to me, don't forget that."

"Blaine, I won't. I love you." Kurt cried too. He cried for Blaine, he cried for how unfair the world was to everyone. No matter who you were, everyone was always put down for something.

"And now I have to go to this stupid trial tomorrow, my Gramma wants custody over me for the next year. I know she'll get it. Luckily, my parents had these cameras built in to the furniture a few years back. They're so paranoid that something will get ripped away from them. Something valuable. But my Dad forgot about the tapes until the officers came to investigate. My Gramma told them. They've got all the proof and I'll never have to go back there again." Blaine hugged Kurt tighter and buried his face into Kurt's shoulder.

"Would I be able to come?" Kurt asked.

"It's not open to the public. I wish you could, and I think you should, but they've already got the proof." Blaine shrugged.

"Alright. I'll be waiting with a medium drip at the Lima Bean." Kurt grinned as the other boy looked up at him.

"We better get going. It's looking pretty dark." Blaine spoke.

The two boys walked back to the car, hand in hand, smiling like crazy.

* * *

><p>Please review! I would like to know if you all would like me to expand on it, make it longer than 12 chapters. I do have another idea for it... but I'm not sure..<p>

Thanks!


	10. Teenage Dream

Alrighty! Let's see if Blaine's Dad got what he deserves. Also, thanks SO much for all of the amazing reviews! 40? THAT'S CRAZYAWESOME! Also, I don't have any knowledge about how the court system works (Well, I know a little considering I watch Law & Order all the time.) so if I flub up and something sounds wrong, SORRY! Anyways, on with the story! Dundunduuuuuuun!

Chapter song: Teenage Dream – Katy Perry

I don't own Glee. There would already be a Dalton spin-off if I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_Teenage Dream_

Kurt sipped on his nonfat-mocha as he waited impatiently for Blaine to walk through the doors of the Lima Bean. He tapped his fingers on the table, trying to distract himself. He was worried. Worried that Blaine would have to stay and live with his parents. He knew that it wasn't too much of a possibility, but he couldn't just sit there and be calm about the situation. Kurt chewed on his lip, wondering if he should go down to the courthouse and pick Blaine up. No, he wouldn't.

Kurt's head snapped up five minutes later as he heard the door open. Blaine walked in, wearing his usual attire when he wasn't at school. He grinned happily and waved at the woman standing behind the counter. Kurt felt kind of bad for him. He was forced to quit his job after the accident, and now Blaine would probably end up working somewhere he really didn't want to. He hoped the manager would give him the job back. Blaine loved it here.

"So, how'd it go?" Kurt asked as his thoughts averted to the current situation. He pushed Blaine's medium-drip across the table to him.

Blaine sat down. Kurt already knew the answer, it was written all over his face.

"It went _amazing_, Kurt. Both of my parents handed my custody over to my Grandma. I mean, I'm with her until I'm eighteen. You should have seen the looks my Dad gave me today. He was_ pissed_." Blaine took a long sip of his drink. "Oh, and my Dad will be in jail for a few days due to the violence."

Kurt's eyes went wide. He wasn't expecting_ jail, _he smiled a little. He was glad Blaine's Dad got what he deserved.

"He's only going to be in there for two days. I hope he learns his lesson though. You could hear him yelling as he walked out of the court room, _"This is ridiculous! I refuse to wear filthy, unwashed clothing! And I will not be thrown in a filthy rotten jail cell!" _Kurt had to chuckle a little at Blaine's impersonation of his Father's voice.

Blaine's eyes seemed to light up. "Oh, I almost forgot. Geez.. how could I forget this." Blaine scooted his chair back and dug a folded up sheet of paper out of his pocket. He slid it across the table to Kurt.

"Blaine Everett Anderson will be issued 4.2 million dollars gradually from his eighteenth birthday to his thirtieth birthday." Kurt didn't read the rest, He was about to jump up over the table and shake Blaine silly, questioning him about how many freaking shopping sprees he could go on with that!

"My Dad thought he was so smart." "I mean, I know before this.. I thought 'I don't want anything of his. Money, clothes, nothing.' But sitting in that court room," Blaine laughed and took a gulp of his coffee, "And thinking about it.. I think it's just the freedom. The freedom of knowing that he already had it documented that I was getting 4.2 million when I turned eighteen. He documented it when I was seven! He can't take it back because both him and my Mom signed it. From what I understood, if only one signature was removed, I still got the money. My Mom refused to remove her signature after my Dad did. She may think I'm just one of her_ 'investments' _or whatever, but she at least has a heart. She probably just doesn't want any gossip to stir up with her friends. Just imagine if one of her friends asked about me. '_Oh, he's just on the side of the road collecting money. He lives in a box now, isn't that just swell?'_" Both Blaine and Kurt burst out laughing.

"And I don't really give a crap about any of the money. I could actually care less if I was living in a box, as long as I was with you." Blaine reached a hand forward and rested it on Kurt's. Kurt wondered if Blaine's heart swelled up like his did.

"You know my parents would let you stay at our house before having to live in a box, Blaine." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Blaine blushed a little and leaned back in his chair, still not releasing his hand from Kurt's.

"And that would have to be a pretty amazing box to hole my wardrobe." Kurt chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'd have one of those huge refrigerator boxes." Kurt just shook his head and grinned at the goofball.

"I love you so, so much, Kurt." Blaine spoke a few minutes later as he flashed a lopsided smile.

Kurt stood in excitement and ran over to Blaine, crushing his lips to the shorter boys. He didn't care that he was out in public and could get shoved into his locker for it the next morning if someone had seen them. He just didn't care. Blaine Anderson loved him, that was all that mattered.

"I love you, too." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

The stood like that for a moment, but both pulled apart.

"You know, I don't think I've formally met your family yet..." Blaine tossed his cup into the nearby trashcan as Kurt did the same.

"Well, we're having a family dinner tonight. Care to join me?" Kurt asked, pushing the door open and holding it so Blaine could walk out first.

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the chivalrous boyfriend in this relationship!" Blaine intertwined his fingers with Kurt's and walked him to his Navigator.

"Dinner?" Kurt repeated himself.

"You sure? I don't want to barge in..." Blaine spoke nervously.

"Blaine," Kurt put a hand on his hip. "We have family dinner night every single freaking Wednesday and Saturday. You won't barge in. You'll just be questioned by my father."

"Alright, I guess I'll come." Blaine leaned forward and places a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. "I'll follow you there."

They pulled apart after a few minutes and headed to their cars.

* * *

><p>"So, Blair-" Burt began as he stabbed a green bean with his fork.<p>

"Blaine." Kurt snapped.

"Sorry! Blaine! Uh.." Burt's brow furrowed as Blaine sat across from him, nervously chewing a mouth full of chicken. Kurt grabbed his hand under the table, giving him a reassuring smile. "Well, the last time we saw you, you were kinda unconscious. You feeling better now?

Blaine swallowed his food quickly and took a drink of his water. "Yes, I'm actually feeling amazing after the trial today." He grinned. Kurt chuckled, a piece of a green bean was stuck in between Blaine's front teeth.

"Oh, how did that go, by the way?" Burt asked.

"Well, to summarize it all, my Dad's in jail for two days and I'm just thrilled." Blaine grinned.

Kurt elbowed Blaine, which earned him a confused stare.

"And he's inheriting 4.2 million dollars." Kurt said.

Finn literally did a spit-take. Kurt stood up out of his chair, trying to dry off his outfit with a napkin while Blaine sat there, an odd dumbstruck look upon his face. He didn't want to seem like he was bragging, so he hadn't said anything. Carole and Burt gaped.

"FOUR POINT TWO MILLION?" Finn yelled.

"Er, yeah. I mean, gradually. Until I'm thirty." Blaine spoke quickly.

"Wow! What are you planning on doing with it?" Carole asked.

"Collage. A house. Stuff like that." Blaine focused on his mashed potatoes.

"Geez, Kurt," Finn mumbled. "You sure picked the right guy."

Kurt blushed.

"So, do you have a collage picked out yet? I mean, I know it's a year off, but it's never too early to start thinking about that." Burt asked. After an awkward silence.

"Oh, I'm not sure yet. I really enjoy English, but I enjoy music at the same time. I was actually looking into being something along the lines of a journalist or a newscaster."

"You've definitely got the looks to be on the evening news." Kurt chuckled and sat back down as Blaine playfully smacked him on the arm.

* * *

><p>After dinner was done with, Burt made Finn and Kurt start up the dishes so he could have a word with Blaine.<p>

"Blaine, I just want you to know that if you need anything at all, you can come to us." Burt said earnestly, looking into Blaine's eyes so he could make sure the boy understood.

"Thank you, sir." Blaine spoke.

Burt walked forward and gave Blaine a quick, awkward hug. "And if I ever hear anything about you hurting my boy..." He said a little louder and chuckled a little as Blaine stiffened. They pulled apart and Blaine had a blush creeping up across his neck and his face.

"That will never happen, sir. I promise." Blaine said quickly.

"Call me Burt." Burt grinned and patted Blaine on the back.

"Burt," Blaine smiled.

Burt grinned back and then walked into the living room. He really liked Blaine, but he would never admit it.

"Kurt, you can go say goodbye to your boyfriend. I think Finn can handle the dishes." Blaine called as he sat in his recliner, right on time for the next football game to begin.

Kurt dried his hands off and literally skipped out the front door, immediately shutting it behind him and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"So, how bad did he scare you?" Kurt asked.

"A little. He just told me never to hurt you." Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. They both moved forward until their lips were pressed together, until most of the space was removed in between them.

"Hey, Blai-" Finn shoved the door open and gasped.

He threw Blaine's jacket out the door and turned around yelling "THEY WERE MAKING OUT, MOM, OH MY GOD."

Blaine and Kurt cracked up laughing so hard both boys thought they may pee themselves.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at his reflection in the mirror, wondering how in the world he had come from the only openly-gay kid in McKinley who suffered from a grape slushy facial every day, to finally being happy and content with his life. He pinched his arm... just to make sure.<p>

Yup. This was real life.

He felt his phone vibrate in the left pocket of his black skinny jeans and hoped it was Blaine.

_Meet me at the Gap in thirty minutes? No questions! Xo - Blaine  
><em>

… _okay, I'll be there! Xoxo - Kurt  
><em>

Kurt sat his phone down and looked at his reflection once more, but this time he was confused. The Gap? Why in the world would Blaine want Kurt to meet him at the _Gap_? Kurt brushed it off and decided he would worry about it later. All he had time to worry about now was his outfit. As of now, he was standing shirtless with a pair of skinny jeans on.

"Oh Gaga, what am I going to wear?" He muttered as he whirled around to walk into his closet.

After five minutes, he finally decided on a lose-fitted black and cream colored striped shirt, and his favorite pair of ankle-high boots. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror one more time, and then picked up his car keys.

He arrived at the shopping center ten minutes later, with five minutes to rush into the Gap. He almost literally sprinted into the store, giddy with excitement and nervousness tugging at the pit of his stomach. He slowed his pace and started walking slowly before he reached the doors. He stopped in his tracks, surprised at what he saw.

Twelve boys dressed up in the Dalton Academy suits and neon yellow sunglasses were standing in random places around the store. One - which was oddly holding a gavel – stood close by two other boys who were posing by various mannequins. Another boy was seated on one of the displays, and the rest were scattered around, waiting on something.

"Go!" He heard a very familiar voice yell from somewhere around back.

The boys all stared to hum, it sounded like a "dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun,dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun." Kurt blushed and walked into the store, getting out of the way of people who were entering and exiting.

And then he saw Blaine.

Blaine was standing on top of the main display in the middle of the store, a pair of neon pink rested on his face. Kurt smiled widely as he started to sing.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Blaine jumped off of the display and walked closer to Kurt, very slowly.

_Before you met me, I was a wreck  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Kurt let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding the whole time as Blaine turned and started twirling randomly about the store.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

The rest of the warblers joined Blaine in the middle of the store and started doing an odd little two-step dance. Kurt couldn't get over how adorably short Blaine looked.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

Blaine grabbed his sunglasses and threw them to another Warbler who just grinned and stuck them on top of the pair he already had on.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

Blaine slowly broke away from the group of Warblers to grab both of Kurt's hands.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

_tonight_

Blaine, what in the.. wh... Oh, gosh." Kurt stepped forward and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

"All of you Warblers,get_ OUT!_ I thought we banned you from setting foot in here after the last time!" An old man came from out of nowhere and started shouting.

Kurt and Blaine escaped first, leading all of the other boys to throw their un-purchased sunglasses all over the store and sprint out the doors.. The Warblers walked off and said "Bye" and muttered things about "my favorite store.." before leaving. Well, with the exception of three.

"Hey, I'm Wes!" The gavel boy held out a hand for Kurt to shake.

"Hey, Kurt!" Another enthusiastic boy held his hand out too.

Kurt grabbed both hands and shook them before glancing over at the other blonde boy, who was shoving a pretzel into his mouth.

"Owh.. I'm... Jewff" He said as he chewed. "But you know that already. Project closet invasion." He wagged his eyebrows.

"Oh, I forgot about that..." Kurt spoke politely as he made a disgusted face.

"Jeff, where did you even get that? We've been out here for like... two whole minutes. And _project closet invasion_?" Blaine asked, clearly perplexed.

"Oh, it's nothing. And you know I have my ways." Jeff smirked made a ninja kick into the air as the other three boys just shook their heads and sighed in disapproval.

"We're so happy for you and Blaine -" Wes started. "Yeah, all Blaine did before his accident was talk about Kurt. Kurt this, Kurt that -" David spoke. "And then when you forgot him.. _holy_ _shit_, Blaine was a depressed.. nothing," Wes started to speak again. "But now he's been his dapper self."

"Yeah, and he won't stop blasting Teenage Dream out of every single freaking radio in the house. And on top of that, he made us sing it here." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Do not!" Blaine exclaimed.

"DO TOO!" All three boys yelled.

"I would rather be stuck in the same room as _Dwight_ then have to listen to that song all day." Jeff spoke as he finished his pretzel and threw the wrapper in a nearby trashcan.

"Psh, whatever." Blaine rolled his eyes. "You guys are being rude. I'll see you at school tomorrow, losers."

"Okay, fine. Go make out. See ya around, Kurt!" Jeff grinned and strode off. Wes, David, Blaine, and Kurt all chuckled a little as he stopped about twenty feet from them to buy another pretzel. He turned to them and stuck his tongue out.

"Well, Wes and I better get going. We've got reservations." David spoke.

"I thought you two had girlfriends." Blaine reached forward and smacked David upside the head.

"Reservations to the paintball palace, only the coolest place to have a paintball war." Wes said in an as-a-matter-of-factually tone.

"Whatever. See you two later." Blaine waved them off and turned back to Kurt.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist as they walked over to Kurt's Navigator, which was parked across the street.

"I got a ride from Jeff. Hope you don't mind taking me home." Blaine grinned.

"Not at all. That was a pretty amazing performance." Kurt grinned.

"I think it was worth getting kicked out." Blaine grinned.

"So, I got a new Disney movie the other day. It's called Tangled, and I'm pretty sure I haven't seen it yet.." Kurt said as he started the car a few minutes later.

"You had me at Disney." Blaine looked over to Kurt with loving eyes.

"How did I get this lucky..?" Kurt spoke under his breath as he leaned over to kiss his boyfriend.

"GET A ROOM!" They both jumped up as they saw the three Warblers standing on the passenger car, banging on the windows.

"Those idiots.." Blaine yelled, about to jump out of the car. Kurt held him back as the three boys sprinted off.

* * *

><p>I couldn't find a song.. but I decided that Teenage Dream would work because technically, Blaine hasn't sang it yet. Well, yes, at Warblers practice. And probably while he was in the shower. And everywhere else. But not to Kurt. 3<p> 


End file.
